Dragons and Dragon Slayers
by Saga-Kieto Nightmare
Summary: umm sorry i didnt think up one you just have to read and find out what its about...


Kieto: Hey there so this is not our first time writing and we hope you like it. Ok!

Saga: Yo well there's not much for me to say now... so yeah Kieto hopes you like it...

Kieto: I almost forgot …... WE DO NOT OWN FARY TAIL ! ALL THING TO THERE RIGHTFUL OWNER.!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Chapter One:Part One: The return and welcome of someone new

The guild was quite for once. Gajeel sat in the rafters. Natsu was siting at the bar with Gray, Happy, Elfman, Master Makaeov, and Mirajane.

"When is Lucy going to be back?" Natsu wined putting his head on the bar top.

"Lucy is due to be back in a few mintens." Mirajane smiled at Natsu who groaned. Suddenly Natsu jumped up and pointed at Gray.

"Hey Ice block fight me!" He yelled.

"What? No."

"Wimp!"

"Am not!" Gray yelled back

"Then fight me!"

"Fine!" Gray yelled and got up. "Ice make block!" Gray said and Natsu was in cased in ice. Gray turned around.

"You stink Ice block!" Natsu said and punched Gray. It didn't take long till the whole guild was involved. Tables and chairs flying across the room. Levi picked her book up off the table right before a guild member flew across the table where her book once sat.

Lucy pushed open the door's to the guild and smiled.

"Welcome back Lucy." Mirajane called across the guild. Lucy ducked and dogged as she made her way across the guild and over to the bar.

"Hey Mirajane! Its great to be back." Lucy smiled.

"I'm sorry yet again about the commotion." Mirajane said as she put a glass in front of Lucy.

"Its OK. You get used to the Fairy Tale Welcome Home party's." Lucy and Mirajane laughed. From somewhere in the guild, "If your a man!" was heard from Elfman.

"Oi. These annoying brats." Mater said and put his cup down for another drink. Mirajane smiled and took his cup to refill it.

"Lively as ever." Lucy chuckled. Mirajane returned with Masters refill and turned to Lucy.

"So was your mission a success?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled.

"Duck!" Mirajane called and Lucy and her ducked as a chair flew over their heads, smashing against the back wall.

"Oi!" Lucy said and sat back up. "So whats been going on here while I was gone?"

"Not much. Wendy went to the next town over to help with the sickness that broke out. Lauxs went on a mission after you left. Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow as well but not with Lauxs. Erza's still gone, wont be back for another day. Other then Natsu cuseing a rucks and all that not much." Mirajane huffed as she took Masters cup for yet another refill.

Levi made her way over to the bar and sat next to Lucy.

"Hey Lu-chan." She smiled.

"Hey Levi." Lucy smiled back.

"So loud they are." Levi laughed as Natsu yelled.

"Yeah they are but that's the way fairy tail is." Lucy chuckled.

"Yeah! You know some things wrong if fairy tail is ever silent!" The girls laughed as the guild was practically turned up side down. Mirajane returned and stood in front of the girls with a smile.

The doors to the guild were slammed open. Three figures stood in the doorway all wearing long black capes with hoods up. One figure had a leg out stretched. The three figures walked into the guild and shut the doors behind them. The first of the three put its hood down. She had shoulder length wavy dark red hair, bright yellow snake like eyes, and thin lips. The second figure who was slightly shorter then the first did the same. He had shaggy black hair, deep violet eyes, and thin lip. Just like the first he had light tan skin. The third figure who held onto the seconds pant leg, was considerable shorter and kept its hood up.

Everyone had froze in their spot when the doors had opened and now they still held still.

The red head smiled slowly.

"We're home Fairy tale!" She called with a massive smile. The guild erupted with cheers and 'Welcome home's'. They started to walk over to the bar avoiding flying guild members, chairs, and tables.

The two took off there capes, folded them, and then handed them to Mirajane when they got to the bar. Mirajane took the capes and returned with two glasses.

"Welcome back Saga," Mirajane smiled at the red head. "And you too Kieto." She said with a smile at the boy as they sat and took a drink from her.

Saga wore a high collar sleeveless dark red shirt that pointed out that she had little chest, and baggy black pants over boots. Kieto wore a deep blue sleeveless shirt over baggy black pants and boots as well. Both had intricate silver dragons curling up their right arm. The only differences was the pattern inside the dragon.

"Its great to be back Mira." Saga smiled.

"Yes really nice, Mira-san." Kieto chuckled.

"My word you two have grown quite a bit." Mirajane smiled at the two. "So was your mission successful?"

"Yeah we finished the 10 year mission." Saga said with a small shrug.

"But you'v been gone longer then that." Mirajane said with a furrow in her brow.

"We ran a few side missions. Speaking of which, Leo are you going to come out and introduce us to your new master?" Saga said with a smirk.

There was a poof and Loki was there standing slightly to the side behind Saga. Saga reached behind and pulled him into a headlock.

"Well it looks like you got your self caught there Leo." Loki smiled and pulled out of the head lock. Loki reached over and ruffled Kieto's hair.

"Saga this is my new master, Lucy Heartfilia." Loki said. "Lucy this is Saga and Kieto."

"Heartfilia I heard about you nice to meet you." Saga said and shook hands with Lucy. "Well thats one new face down." Saga said and sniffed the air. "And it smells like there's another in the rafters."

Lucy looked at Saga in aw. "Are you a dragon slayer too?" She asked.

"Slayer? No." Kieto said with a shake of his head. All of a sudden Natsu appred right behind Saga and pointed at her.

"Fight me, Saga!" He yelled.

"Natsu your still not strong enough to fight with me or Eto." She said and faced Natsu.

"But I'm much stronger now!" He yelled again.

"Yeah you have got'n much stronger, but we're still way to strong for you _and_ we are S-class mage's." She huffed.

"But-But..."

Gajeel sqwated on the rafter looking down at the scene at the bar. Gajeel stood up put his hands in his pockets and stepped off the rafter landing on top of Natsu's head planting it into the ground.

Saga smirked.

"It looks like you came to us..." Saga said and sniffed the air. "Gajeel Redfox. Iron Dragon Slayer. Metalicana's little student. I'm guessing you learned a foul vocabulary from him."

"How do you know that?" He hissed standing up.

"Well his vocabulary and his basterdness from personalexperiences." Saga said rubbing the back of her neck. "And the rest I recognized your scent from a rivle dark guild once, but your a Fairy now so past is past."

"You knew Metalicana? Do you know where he is?" Gajeel hissed.

"Yeah I knew him, along with Igneel, Grandeeney, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia." Saga said. "and no I don't know where the three are."

Suddenly a lighting bolt struck Saga's palm forming into a ball of lighting. Saga tossed the small ball into her mouth and swolled it.

"Thanks Lauxs." She said. The whole guild was silent. Saga shot up and threw a punch at Lauxs, the two danced on tables and around the guild fighting each other.

"Cant you two just greet each other like a normal couple?" Master called. Saga threw a punch at Lauxs. Lauxs caught it and pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome home, Aga-kun." Lauxs whispered in her ear.

"Yes glad to be home Lauxs." Saga smiled.

"Master wee have more pressing matters, like this boy who has a dark guild mark and is in need of a new guild mark." Kieto said and pulled the hood down on the small figure to revile a young black haired, blue eyed boy with a dark guild mark on his jaw.

"My name is Collin. Id like to be apart of Fairy tale." He said with a smile.

"Well then welcome to Fairy tale Collin, Mirajane will help you get a new mark.. I am Master Makarov." Master smiled.

XXSmall time skipXX

"He'll stay here with Elfman for tonight." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Works for me!" Saga said.

XXTime skip: 1:00amXX

Two figures walked into a dark Fairy tale and destroyed the place. They put a knock out drug in Elfmans system and gagged Collin. The first figure took out a scroll and put it on the bar then stabbed it with a knife, and left.

XXTime skip- next moringXX

Saga and Kieto walked into the guild to find it in shambles.

"Master what happened here?" Saga asked when she got to bar where everyone was gathered.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I failed you Saga. I'm no man." Elfman said while Mirajane rubbed his back.

"What?" Saga didn't get it at first then she understood. "Where is Collin?" She demanded. Master handed her the scroll. Saga slowly opened it and read it out loud.

"We will be taking the Masters son back. Dark guild Shadow Knife." Saga's anger surged and she slammed her fist into the closets thing which was the bar. A large crack was heard and then huge chunks of the bar top shattered and flew into the air. Saga had her fangs bared and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Aga-nee calm down, please." Kieto said calmly.

"Lets go Eto." She said and turned around and headed for the door with Kieto in pruste.

"And where do you think your going?" Master said around a cup of beer.

"To get Collin back!" Saga snapped.

"Your not going to do that."

"What?!" Saga wheeled around to face the Master. "What do you mean Im not?!" Saga snapped again.

"I mean your not going to do that, not alone." Master said.

"Fine who's going with us?" Saga growled.

"Lauxs, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Bickslow just got back so hes going with I have a feeling your going to need him, Gajeel, and Pantherlilly." Master said. "You two may be a lot older but your body's are still 17, and 16 years old."

"Yeah we know." Saga mumbled absently moving her hand to her tattoo.

"Why do I have to go?" Gajeel hissed.

"Because you could learn something from them." Master said and that was that, there was no changing that.

"Fine." Gajeel grumbled and his eyes caught on something dangerous in Kietos violet eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Kieto: Ok I'm sorry but this is only part of this chapter I just couldn't type the rest. Oi... I sorry!

Saga: Yeah ok what ever this is fucking shit leave a fucking review bitches! Or ill hunt you down and hurt you!

Kieto: Agggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-san ! Language! I'm sorry ! But please leave a review it would mean a lot to me!

Saga: hey I don't care Eto what ever fine pleases leave a review. Is that better Eto?

Kieto: yes! Yes very much. So please leave a review and hopefully ill have the rest up soon! Oh we need a beta too!


End file.
